The demon on the inside!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A story NOT for young children.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water!**

**Author's note: This is set during season 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>The demon on the inside!<strong>

**It's Monday morning and Rikki arrive at school. Her hair is a complete mess and she can almost not keep her eyes open and she can't walk straight.**

"Rikki, are you drunk again?" says Emma.

"Shut it, Em! I don't want people to know and yes I had a few drinks last night." says Rikki.

"A few? Looks like you've had at least ten drinks or maybe more." says Cleo.

"Okey! I had 20 drinks last night. If I sleep right through first class I should be totally fine by lunch-time. Easy thing!" says Rikki as she is trying to put a smile on her face.

"Whatever!" says Cleo.

"Your drinking-traditions are gonna destroy your life." says Emma.

"I'm doin' bad in school because I'm drunk. Wow! Big deal, Em!" says Rikki with her sarcastic voice as she rolls her eyes.

"It **IS **a big deal, Rikki." says Emma. "If you don't get the proper education you're gonna end up as a homeless slut on the street some day. Is that what you want?"

"No, of course not! I can take care of my own life, Emma. If I do bad in school I could become a stripper." says Rikki.

"A stripper? You're crazy!" says Emma.

"At least it gives me food on the table..." says Rikki.

"I'm **NOT** gonna let you become a stripper, Rikki!" says Emma. "Today after school you're gonna come over to my house and I'll make sure you do your homework."

"Why do you care if I do good in school or not?" says Rikki.

"You are my friend and I don't want you to become some brainless stripper who guys can treat as a sex-toy." says Emma.

"Maybe I wanna be a sex-toy, Emma." says Rikki.

"I know that you don't wanna be some weird guy's sex toy, Rikki." says Cleo.

"I like havin' sex, Cleo. I'd be perfect as a human sex-toy." says Rikki.

"Rikki, don't say things like that!" says Emma.

"Come on, guys! We have to get to class." says Cleo.

The first class is History and Rikki sleeps through the entire lesson even when their History-teacher mr George Patterson screams at her to wake up.

At the end of class Emma and Cleo pull a half sleeping Rikki out of the classroom.

"Wake up, Rikki. You've gotta try to walk on your own now." says Emma.

"Fuck off, Em!" says Rikki.

"Rikki, people can hear you!" says Cleo.

"I don't fuckin' care about that...!" says Rikki. "I need a drink."

"No way! You need to learn how to be a good young woman." says Emma.

"Didn't I tell that one to fuck off, Cleo?" says Rikki.

"That one? You forget my name now?" says Emma.

"I'm not fuckin' talking to you!" says Rikki.

"Keep your mouth closed or there's problem on the way for all of us." says Cleo.

"Where's Zane?" says Riki.

"You really want him to see you like this?" says Emma.

"Yes! He love me even when I'm a mess like I am right now. He doesn't tell me to stop drinking and do my homework like you do, Emma." says Rikki.

"Rikki, listen I just wanna..." says Emma.

"No! You're gonna listen to me, miss Academical-thing. I don't want you to tell me what to do every fuckin' day. You seem to think that you're my mom. You're not. Let me deal with my life the Rikki-way." says a very angry Rikki.

"Rikki! That's the alcohol talking, not you." says Emma.

"You're totally wrong, Em. This is me. The real me." says Rikki.

"Sure about that, Rikki?" says Emma.

"Fuck off, Emma!" says Rikki.

"Rikki, don't speak like that..." says Emma.

"Go eat some ass or something. I don't wanna talk to you." says Rikki to Emma.

"You're not saying what you really want, Rikki." says Cleo. "Emma's your friend."

"Not right now! Emma, why don't you fuck off and let Cleo take care of me?" says Rikki.

"If you say so, Rikki. I'll see you later, guys." says Emma as she walk away.

"Cleo, you're the best friend a bitch like me could ever ask for! I totally love you!" says Rikki as she gives Cleo a kiss.

"What was that about?" says Cleo.

"Make love to me, Cleo." says Rikki.

"Sorry..." says Cleo. "I can't do that. I'm not a lesbo and neither are you."

"I don't care if I'm a lesbo or not. I still wanna make love to you my dear little Cleo." says Rikki.

**The End.**


End file.
